Las corbatas son creaciones del diablo
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: Izuku no sabe atar su propia corbata. Shoto tiene un problema con eso, además de estar -un poco- enamorado de Izuku. Y la corbata se arregla, pero no el enamoramiento, porque Shoto ya cayó.


Midoriya no sabe hacer el nudo de la corbata.

Eso es lo primero que nota Shoto cuando supera su etapa de " _sólo veo a Midoriya como un buen amigo"_ y comienza la de _"es probable que esté_ _enamorado de Midoriya, pero no estoy preparado emocionalmente para eso"._ Es una cosa interesante. Shoto suele observar mucho al chico, de una forma muy discreta. Es gracioso -y entrañable- que Izuku pueda ser capaz de romperse los huesos para salvar a alguien pero no para anudar correctamente su corbata. El nudo es grueso, ancho y el resto de es muy corto. Hace que su cuello se vea más gordito, por así decirlo, aunque Midoriya sea delgado y de estatura promedio. Porque es de estatura promedio, eso ni siquiera él, que está un poquito encariñado con él, _quizá más_ , lo va a negar.

Entonces, primero se pregunta si Midoriya lo hace así a propósito, para resaltar un poco ante los demás. Luce despreocupado por el simple hecho de llevar el pedazo de tela mal puesto. Al menos lo lleva. No como Bakugou, a quien nunca ha visto con corbata. Pero hasta Shoto sabe que eso es mentira, Midoriya no necesita hacer mal el nudo para resaltar. Destaca solo por su porte, su poder y su decisión de _salvar al mundo incluso si no puede hacerlo._

Luego piensa que el señor Midoriya anuda su corbata de la misma forma, e Izuku aprendió a hacerlo de aquella manera. Y se decepciona cuando Izuku se lo niega, sonriendo nerviosamente. _Como hace siempre_ , se dice a sí mismo Shoto. Las sonrisas de Izuku son nerviosas, porque él mismo es una persona que se altera fácil. A menos que sea en una batalla. En una pelea, Izuku parece inquebrantable. Hecho del metal más duro, fabricado con honor y sueños, determinación y valor. Shoto puede enamorarse de eso, si es que no lo está ya.

—Mi papá trabaja en el extranjero, hace muchísimo tiempo —revela, sus ojillos verdes oscureciéndose hasta parecer casi negros—. Así que nunca supe cómo hacerlo bien.

 _Oh_. Conflictos paternales. Shoto sabe de esas cosas. Es lo que mejor conoce, es su terreno. Toda una vida viviendo con Endeavor, buen héroe pero pésimo ejemplo de padre, tiene resultados. Aunque sean dolorosos, y hagan que Shoto carezca de: a) infancia normal, b) habilidades sociales decentes, c) una madre, d) experiencias adolescentes en general.

—De hecho, en mi escuela anterior no usábamos corbata.

—¿Y qué hiciste el primer día de clase aquí en la academia, entonces?

Las mejillas pecosas de Izuku se vuelven rojas. Izuku tiene cuatro pecas en cada mejilla, que resaltan por el resto que tiene sobre la piel. Tres sobre la respingona nariz, dos en su pómulo derecho. Una cerca de su oreja. Y millones y millones. Shoto podría pasar su día contándolas.

 _Podría pasar su vida entera contándolas._

—Vi un tutorial de internet.

—¿Un... tutorial?

—¡Es que no quería causar una mala impresión el primer día de clases, las primeras impresiones siempre son importantes, y el uso de la corbata en el uniforme es primordial para una correcta presentación, y mamá tampoco sabía cómo hacer el nudo y no quería molestarla más entonces...

—Midoriya, estás murmurando de nuevo.

—Ah, perdón...

—Ven acá.

Izuku se mueve uno, dos pasos. Su metro sesenta y seis centímetros son notorios contra el metro setenta y seis de Shoto. Es casi ridículo que se diferencien por diez centímetros exactos, pero sean tan iguales en ciertos aspectos. Frente a frente, Shoto levanta las manos y desanuda la corbata mal hecha de Midoriya, que enrojece por la cercanía.

 _Cruza la parte ancha sobre la estrecha_ , escucha la voz de Endeavor en su cabeza. _Dobla la parte ancha por encima de la otra._

Qué terrible oír a su viejo padre en un momento tan íntimo como ese. Shoto hasta puede imaginar que están en una casa propia, Izuku preparándose para buscar empleo -aunque es innecesario, porque Midoriya sería casi como un héroe profesional a esas alturas si aprendiera a no romperse los huesos cada vez que usa su quirk- y Shoto anudando su corbata en la puerta. Es una fantasía idiota, pero un agradable cosquilleo recorre su vientre al visualizarlo.

 _Pasa la parte ancha por arriba detrás de la corbata. Dedo índice en el nudo. La parte ancha se desliza en el interior del nudo. Tira de él para ajustar._

—Listo.

Todo ese proceso dura menos de dos minutos. Es mecánico, casi automático. Pero Midoriya sigue mirando las manos de Shoto, y Shoto tiene sus manos en el pecho de Midoriya, y es un poco confuso. ¿Debería quitarlas? ¿Le es incómodo? Izuku levanta la mirada y se topa con los ojos de Shoto, y le sonríe radiante. Shoto aprende entonces lo que es sentir una avalancha en su estómago.

 _¿Mariposas? Quien haya dicho eso no conoció a Midoriya_ , afirma Shoto con fiereza, _son enormes toros y búfalos. Y explosiones, una erupción de volcán. Todo._

—La próxima vez que tu corbata esté mal hecha, dímelo.

—¡Sí, Todoroki-kun!

La corbata está hecha, el problema está resuelto, pero Shoto sigue enamorado de Izuku y no parece que se vaya a arreglar pronto.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autora:** Este oneshot no fue creado por mi frustración provocada por no poder anudar mi propia corbata, jaja, no, cómo creen. Soy experta en esas cosas. Obvio que mi corbata siempre se parece a la de Shoto y no a la de Midoriya. Obvio que uso corbata, no como Bakugo. Obvio.


End file.
